


【盾冬】H15題.13. 異物入侵（上）

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>題目全文是：H15題.13.請描寫異物入侵，也就是道具PLAY的情節</p>
<p>但是太長了所以省略一些字XD(也省略太多)</p>
<p>當巴奇體內塞了顆跳蛋，遙控器在大盾手中，並在神盾局辦公室跟尼克進行任務報告的時候……</p>
<p>能接受這樣的設定再點進去吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

神盾局局長的辦公室內，剛結束任務的史蒂夫正在冷靜沉著的對尼克進行任務匯報。

而在他的身後佇立著的巴奇正低著頭咬住頰內的肉，緊握著拳頭努力不讓自己的雙腳顫抖。

由於巴奇穿的是漆黑的制服，所以乍看之下不容易察覺，但其實巴奇下身股間早被汗水跟來自後穴內不斷滲出的體液浸得濕透了一大片。

除了史蒂夫以外沒有人知道巴奇的身體裡－－更精確的說，是腸道內－－塞著一個跳蛋。而且他媽的史蒂夫剛才把它從低頻轉到了強振動模式。巴奇必須用盡所有心力才能阻止自己不會因來自下身內部的強烈刺激而顫抖，甚至呻吟出聲。

而罪魁禍首的史蒂夫只是一臉正經的聆聽著尼克敘述著他們接下來的任務，完全沒看向巴奇。但他抓著制服腰間皮帶的手，正按著放置在皮帶上掛著的皮口袋中的跳蛋遙控器的按鈕。

雖然外表完全沒有任何異狀，不過巴奇知道，史蒂夫正在生氣，因為巴奇居然讓史蒂夫以外的東西侵入自己體內而嫉妒。

這是史蒂夫對巴奇的懲罰，所以巴奇只能忍著汗水以及雙腿間的濕黏，等待史蒂夫將任務報告完畢。

巴奇內心有些委屈跟忿忿不平的發誓，他一開始真的只是好奇。

要不是因為史蒂夫獨自進行一個禮拜的任務，他一個人在家留守，而史塔克又沒事寄什麼『獨守空閨寂寞少婦的福利，美國隊長的星盾款式』的鬼連結，巴奇才不會在百般無聊又好奇的心情下鬼使神差的按下了連結。

當看到廣告中星盾圖案的跳蛋時，從沒有機會用過情趣用品的巴奇（他們倆平時連保險套都很少使用）忍不住一時衝動下了訂單。

快遞的速度很快，快到直到巴奇打開箱子，看到裡面星盾圖案的跳蛋，才在想起史蒂夫的同時內心感到後悔。

他一向比任何人都了解史蒂夫，比如說，史蒂夫對自己的獨佔欲很強，甚至連保險套都會嫉妒。他們之所以很少使用保險套就是因為史蒂夫不爽保險套將他跟巴奇分開來。

史蒂夫不只一次說過，即使是薄薄的一層橡膠，他也不希望他跟巴奇之間隔著別的什麼。（當然巴奇自己也不喜歡使用保險套，因為他也想要毫無隔閡的品嘗史蒂夫的火熱在自己體內衝撞的滋味。）

既然史蒂夫連保險套都會嫉妒了，巴奇不敢想像要是史蒂夫得知他買了跳蛋後會怎麼想。或許會把他綁在床上操一整天吧。

但既然買都買了，不去利用也太浪費。而且史蒂夫現在出長期任務不在家，再加上巴奇線上刷卡時用的是之前史塔克偷偷給他的私密卡號，帳單都會寄到史塔克那裡去。條件是巴奇每個月都要義務讓史塔克跟他的寒冬小寶貝－－史塔克擅自給巴奇的金屬左手所取的愛稱－－約會至少一次，所以史蒂夫不會知道。現在正是最好的機會。

望著手中的跳蛋，巴奇在心裡跟自己說，他只試一次，試完之後就馬上毀屍滅跡，只要不讓史蒂夫知道，一切都不會有問題。

下定決心後，巴奇脫去了衣物在床上坐了下來，依照說明書上的解說，將大量的潤滑劑淋到星盾圖案的跳蛋上後慢慢的塞進了自己狹小的後穴內。

剛塞入的時候巴奇有些失望。

因為跳蛋的尺寸跟史蒂夫一點都不能比。而且觸感冷硬，完全比不上史蒂夫的粗熱。巴奇只好變換著角度，並調整手中的遙控器、嚐試著各種不同的變速。

有幾個快速的振動讓巴奇覺得還挺舒服的，對於已經有一個禮拜沒跟史蒂夫接觸的巴奇來說，從早已習慣男人入侵的後穴裡傳來的刺激也足以讓他感受到快感。

他舔了舔舌頭，將跳蛋塞得更裡面，抵著那處總是讓他渾身酥麻的點，並伸手撫弄著自己的陰莖，享受著陣陣湧上的快感。

「嗯……啊……」

然而在用跳蛋玩弄自己內部一會後，巴奇內心那種欲求不滿的感覺反而更加嚴重。雖然跳蛋在內壁震動的感覺很新奇，但跟史蒂夫的碩大粗熱比較起來還是遠遠不夠。史蒂夫總是能捅進他的最深處，將他的內部撐得滿滿的。

巴奇索性往後躺下，將頭靠在枕頭上，岔開雙腿以便能將跳蛋插得更深些。

忽然間，巴奇聞到了從史蒂夫的枕頭上傳來的熟悉氣味。那是屬於史蒂夫的雄性氣息，通過巴奇的鼻腔，刺激著巴奇的欲望。

低喘著氣，巴奇將左手離開下身，揪住了史蒂夫的枕頭，閉上雙眼貪婪的呼吸著那股屬於他愛人的氣味。另一隻手揉捏著自己胸前的突起，在腦海中幻想著自己正在被史蒂夫擁抱。回想著史蒂夫平常做愛時是如何的愛撫著自己、親吻著自己、在自己的體內橫衝直撞。

「哈啊……史蒂夫……嗯嗯……」

在巴奇的幻想下，快感緩慢但確實的往上攀升，然而就在快要高潮的瞬間。

當聽到開門聲以及急切而充滿期待的腳步聲時，巴奇簡直如字面意義上的整個人在床上震了一下。

糟糕了。史蒂夫不是還有兩天才會結束任務嗎？怎麼現在突然回來了？

但巴奇沒時間細想了。因為他聽到了史蒂夫關上大門，快步往房間走過來的腳步聲。在史蒂夫回到房裡前他必須快點拔出來，然後蓋上棉被假裝自己睡著，等史蒂夫到浴室裡後他再趁機處理殘局。

然而由於巴奇心慌，再加上剛才被突如其來的狀況驚嚇，他的後穴不由自主的痙攣著，濕滑的內壁絞住了跳蛋以及手指，讓他無法順利抽出。

而史蒂夫的腳步又是那麼的快，輕快的腳步聲由遠而近，停留在房門口。

還差那麼一點，巴奇就可以將那個還在振動（因為他驚慌到忘了應該先關閉）的鬼玩意拔出來前，一身潛行服的史蒂夫就打開了房門。

「巴奇！我提前回來……了？」

史蒂夫原本滿面的笑容在目擊到巴奇半躺在床上，雙腿大大的岔開來，濕搭搭的小穴內塞著一個東西的衝擊畫面後，立刻變了臉色，從愕然、傷心到憤怒，瞬息萬變的程度可以說是風雲變色。

「……你在做什麼？」

史蒂夫的聲音低得像是從地獄底部傳來，並且帶著濃濃的妒意及憤怒，巴奇不禁全身一震。

「……我……」

既羞恥又驚慌的巴奇一時之間不知道該怎麼回答，只能吞了吞口水，下意識的想要合攏雙腳。然而史蒂夫卻突然快步走了過去，撲到床上，用雙手壓住了巴奇屈起的膝蓋，將自身卡入了巴奇的雙腿間。

史蒂夫盯著巴奇不發一語的藍眼中，滿腔的怒火像是針刺般刺痛著巴奇，讓他不自覺得有些心虛的縮起了脖子。

無言的凝視了巴奇一會後，史蒂夫低下頭看向巴奇的私密處。由於史蒂夫回來得突然，巴奇的手還維持著抓著跳蛋的姿勢，卡在他自己的後穴內。

「……這是什麼？」

依然低著頭，但史蒂夫將視線往上移到了巴奇臉上，低沉著憤怒的嗓音，冷冷的問道。

「……跳蛋……」巴奇垂下了頭用長髮掩蓋住泛紅燥熱的臉頰，聲音不知是因為羞恥還是惶恐而不由自主的微微顫抖，「美國隊長的星盾圖案的……」

史蒂夫愣了一下，再度低下頭，沉思了一會，伸出了手毫不客氣的就往巴奇濕熱的後穴內擠了進去，並就著巴奇的手一同抓住了那個依然在振動的小玩意。

突然被撐開來的感受讓巴奇全身都抖了一下，而史蒂夫不知是故意還是無心，他將跳蛋拉出一半至穴口處，在被撐開來的皺摺處輕輕轉動著，一雙眼睛直盯著，很認真的在仔細的觀察。

看到上頭真的是星盾圖案，史蒂夫的臉色稍稍緩和了下來，但這個侵入了巴奇的東西依然不是他，所以史蒂夫還是不太高興。

「啊……你……你不要再轉了……」發出了一小聲呻吟，入口處敏感的肌肉不斷被轉動的跳蛋所振動的刺激讓巴奇全身都在顫抖，忍不住低聲哀求，「想要看就拔出去……別……」

當他抬起頭，看到因快感而扭動著身體，並不時抽搐著的巴奇，心裡同時湧上了強烈的欲望與嫉妒心－－巴奇正在因為自己以外的東西感到了快感，這件事實讓史蒂夫非常、非常的不悅。

於是他心一狠，手夾著跳蛋用力往內深深的埋了進去。

「啊……！」

內部深處被闖入的衝擊讓巴奇往後仰起脖子，張大了雙眼，無法抑止的叫出聲。

「你……你他媽做什……唔嗯！」但巴奇還沒抗議完，史蒂夫就壓在他身上，用吻堵住他的話。

邊用舌頭愛撫著巴奇濕熱的口腔黏膜，史蒂夫邊將手往不斷痙攣著的腸道更深處送，巴奇內部酸脹不已，難受的伸出了顫抖的手想要推開史蒂夫，卻反而被他一把抓住。

史蒂夫放開了被吻得氣喘吁吁的巴奇，從他無力鬆開的手中取得了搖控器後低聲問道：「……這又是什麼？」

巴奇滿臉通紅的別開臉，抿住下唇不發一語。

「啊啊！？」

但下一秒鐘，突然從內部傳來的強烈刺激讓巴奇忍不住失去控制的哭叫。劇烈震動的跳蛋在巴奇柔軟濕潤的腸道內上下跳躍著，超乎想像的快感引得巴奇不斷扭動掙扎，剛才史蒂夫回來前本就即將高潮的巴奇忍不住想要伸手撫慰自己的陰莖，卻被史蒂夫殘忍的壓制住。

「求……求你……史蒂夫……讓我射……」

但無視於巴奇的哀求，史蒂夫只是無言的望著巴奇因無法解脫的快感而流淚、顫抖。

接著忽然間史蒂夫往後退了開來。

當看到史蒂夫拉下他褲擋間的拉鍊，勃起的欲望出現在自己眼前時，即使被快感折磨，巴奇心裡依然升起了很壞的預感。

「別……你不會是要……」

巴奇睜著淚眼，驚慌的望著史蒂夫抬起了自己顫抖的雙腳，用高聳的堅挺抵住了不斷流水的小小洞口，拼命的踢動著雙腳，慌亂的搖頭。

「你很想要我對吧……？」但史蒂夫只是笑了笑，堅定的將巴奇的雙腿抬至自己的肩膀處，低聲說道：「我現在就給你。」

說著，史蒂夫用力挺腰，並將巴奇往自己的方向用力拉，猛地將怒張的性器捅進了巴奇已經埋著一顆跳蛋的小穴裡。

「啊啊啊！！」

在被貫穿的瞬間，來自內部的強烈衝擊迫使巴奇往後弓，繃緊了全身，陰莖抖動著將白濁的液體噴灑在兩人的胸腹間。

「……才剛插入就射了？」史蒂夫挑起了眉，俯身咬住了巴奇劇烈起伏的胸前硬挺的乳粒，低笑著，「你好敏感……」

「嗚……啊……」

巴奇胡亂的搖頭，顫抖著嘴唇，愉悅的淚水無法抑止的滾落。

邊啃咬著巴奇的乳尖，史蒂夫挺動著腰臀，開始了在巴奇腸道內進出的律動。

規律的節奏很快的就成了無規則的強力衝撞。史蒂夫抱起了巴奇的雙腿，快速的抽插著，每一次的侵入都將跳蛋推擠得更深。

除了被碩大的火熱擠壓摩擦的脹痛快感外他還能清楚的感覺得到來自內部跳蛋的振動所帶來的酸疼麻癢，讓他頭皮發麻、渾身顫慄。

「不要……史蒂夫……嗚……太深了……會……會壞掉……」

被猛力的搖晃下，巴奇只能努力的在喘息跟呻吟的間隔中，想辦法說出訴求。

但史蒂夫只是專心一意的不停將粗熱的陰莖捅進巴奇的身體裡，並且巴奇越是哀求史蒂夫的侵略就越發快速猛烈。即使巴奇哭喊著射了幾次，痙攣的內壁絞緊了他，他也只是咬牙忍耐，並更加瘋狂的抽插。

直到史蒂夫終於將滾燙的精液射進巴奇濕熱的腸道內時，巴奇已經哭得沒有力氣了。

「史蒂夫……拜托你……拔出去……」

因多次的高潮而癱軟了身體的巴奇粗喘著氣，抽泣著發出哀求，但在史蒂夫還沒決定要不要繼續下去前，他腰間的手機突然發出振動及鈴聲。

史蒂夫取出手機，看到螢幕上顯示的『尼克福瑞』，才想起他剛剛提前結束任務後還沒去向神盾局進行任務報告就先回家看巴奇。沒想到會目擊到巴奇用跳蛋自慰的衝擊畫面，讓他一時之間情緒失控。

史蒂夫將視線在手機以及躺在床上顫抖抽搐的巴奇來回，突然泛起了微笑。

「巴奇……你想要我拔出來嗎？」

史蒂夫笑得像是溫和善良的好男人，但巴奇知道，接下來從史蒂夫嘴中蹦出來的他媽的絕對不會是什麼好消息。

但他怎麼都沒想到，史蒂夫居然會要求他－－一個剛剛才被他狠操過的可憐士兵－－體內塞著跳蛋，陪他一起去神盾局作任務匯報。

巴奇無法拒絕。因為史蒂夫說，要是他不去，他將會開著手機，將巴奇被史蒂夫侵犯的聲音實況轉播到神盾局另一邊去。所以巴奇別無選擇。

在抱著史蒂夫乘在重機後座的過程中，巴奇差點沒昏過去。

跳蛋卡在極度敏感的內裡，除了跳蛋本身的低頻振動以外，機車行進時來自機車椅墊的震動都讓巴奇渾身痠麻，幾乎要哭出來。

他只能緊緊抱著史蒂夫的腰，將滿腔的悲憤及委屈都發洩在上面。

而現在，即使是安靜的佇立在神盾局局長的辦公室內，來自內部的快感依然像是電流，不停的刺激著巴奇全身敏感的神經，讓他幾乎無法好好站著，也沒有心思去聽史蒂夫跟尼克究竟在交談什麼。

光是要阻止自己的腿軟跟呻吟就已經耗去了巴奇所有的注意力。

「嗯啊……」

所以當史蒂夫突然搭著他的肩膀時，他是真的被嚇到了，才會在驚慌之下無法自抑低吟出滿懷濃厚情慾的呻吟。

緊接著巴奇回過神來，猛地抬起頭，當看到尼克臉上難以言喻的表情，以及面無表情的史蒂夫那雙眼中突然爆發出的異樣光彩時，巴奇臉都綠了。

他感覺到史蒂夫用力抓著自己的肩膀，不知道跟尼克解釋了什麼後，將他帶離了辦公室，然後一路無言的走進了電梯裡。

望著沉默的史蒂夫散發出冰涼怒氣的側臉，咬牙忍受著體內跳蛋的刺激，巴奇只能在內心裡祈禱史蒂夫能夠忍到回家，至少不要在電梯裡失控。

然而，上天並沒聽到巴奇的禱告。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

後面預計還有在神盾局內的電梯PLAY、鏡子PLAY、手銬PLAY

但是我好睏XD

看看睡醒能不能補完……


	2. 【盾冬】H15題.13. 異物入侵（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是一個塞了一顆跳蛋的巴奇被妒火中燒的史蒂夫各種玩弄的溫馨（？）小故事
> 
> 能接受再點下去吧

＿＿＿

 

 

緩緩下降的電梯裡，瀰漫著一觸即發的氣氛。

當史蒂夫突然轉過頭望向自己時，巴奇身軀很明顯的抖了一下，雖然他不想表現的像個害羞膽小的姑娘，但不表示他不能對這個很明顯的散發出危險氣息的男人提高警戒。

當然，巴奇絕對可以肯定史蒂夫不會傷害他，他不能確定的是在電梯裡被操這種事算不算是一種傷害。

如果說是一般的電梯就算了，但神盾局的電梯是四面透明玻璃。可以清楚的一覽四周的風景的同時，也代表了別人只要抬頭，也能夠輕易的看到裡面正在做什麼。所以這裡絕對不是一個好的性愛場所。

在之前的事件中這個電梯曾經被史蒂夫破壞過，如今重新修護過電梯玻璃是強化過的。也就是說，如果史蒂夫突然發神經想要在電梯對巴奇做些什麼的話，巴奇想要在空中逃出將是件困難的事。

在史蒂夫無言卻威壓的注視下，無法抑止緊張情緒的巴奇不自覺的伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，腳步慢慢往後退，直至電梯裡的角落。而史蒂夫只是盯著他，雙手放在腰間皮帶上。

「唔嗯……」

體內突然加劇的振動讓巴奇全身震了一下，雙腿一軟，無力的往後靠玻璃牆面上，因從內部湧出的濕黏液體而全身顫抖著。

他不久前才在家裡被眼前這個金髮男人操到哭出來，而且跳蛋又一直在前列腺上振動著，刺激著巴奇的內部，害他現在敏感得要命。

更不用說如此光天化日之下，自己的體內塞著一顆跳蛋曝露在人們的目光下，那種難以想像的羞恥跟若是被發現的恐懼，讓巴奇整個人都像是燒起來般，渾身燥熱。

但史蒂夫的視線卻異常的冰冷，不發一語的凝視著難耐的喘息顫抖著的巴奇。

「史蒂夫……關掉……求你……我……我好難受……」

巴奇終於忍受不住，酸軟的雙手抵在牆面上，垂下通紅的臉咬著下唇，抬起濕潤的藍眼祈求似的看向依然面無表情的望著自己的史蒂夫，張著顫抖的雙唇發出請求。

他知道史蒂夫生氣的原因，所以巴奇艱難的開口試圖解釋：「我只是……一時好奇……嗯啊……我不會再試了……所以……所以……」

巴奇的聲音已經帶著哭腔，而史蒂夫卻依然保持著沉默，一步一步的往顫抖的巴奇縮著的角落走去，一直走到巴奇的面前。

將雙手抵在巴奇頭部兩側的玻璃上，凝視著巴奇一會後，史蒂夫輕輕的笑了起來，從那雙漂亮的薄唇中蹦出了天大的驚人發言，「……巴奇……我要在這裡幹你……你作好心理準備了嗎？」

這傢伙瘋了嗎？瞪大了雙眼，不敢相信自己耳朵的巴奇在心中幻想自己用左手一拳打在那張一本正經的漂亮臉蛋上的畫面。但實際上是，他只是瞄了一眼底下人來人往的景象，然後顫抖著身體慌亂的搖頭。

「不……你是開玩笑的對吧？」巴奇努力的想要擠笑容，但他只是嘴角抽搐著，「大家都會看到……」

從史蒂夫的笑容看出他說的是認真的，巴奇馬上當機立斷，朝著史蒂夫揮出左手，但史蒂夫只是輕鬆的抓住了他的左手，巴奇拼命的掙扎，但史蒂夫用自己的全身力量將巴奇抵在了玻璃牆面上，將火熱的唇抵在巴奇溫熱的唇瓣上，狂野的吸吮著。

「唔嗯……」由於史蒂夫是那麼執拗的吻著他，巴奇最終還是軟了下來，閉上了眼睛，含淚的睫毛顫動著，努力的用打顫的雙腿站立著，接受史蒂夫侵略般的吻。

在史蒂夫終於鬆口後，巴奇差點腿軟，但史蒂夫將他擁到了懷中。

「……我這一個禮拜，只要有空的時候都在想你……」用自身火熱的勃起摩蹭著巴奇濕透的股間，史蒂夫伸出舌頭舔去巴奇眼角滑落的淚水，「由於太想早點見到你，我想辦法提前結束任務，沒想到一回來就看到你欲求不滿的將不是我的東西塞進你自己的身體裡……」

身軀不由自主的因史蒂夫低沉溫厚，憤怒與欲望幾乎都要滿溢而出的嗓音而一顫一顫的顫慄著，巴奇情不自禁的發出軟黏的呻吟，整個人不聽使喚的癱在史蒂夫的懷中，雙手也從身後的玻璃移到了史蒂夫的胸前，十指揪緊了衣物。

「我很難過，巴奇……」

低聲說著，史蒂夫的手移到了巴奇的腰間，並往下滑，直到早被前液及後穴內流出的體液浸濕的股間，隔著布料撫摩著。

「啊……」

「你說，我該拿你怎麼辦才好？」

「……回家……狠狠幹我……」巴奇低喘著回答史蒂夫充滿著濃濃情慾的疑問，為了追求更深一層的快感本能的扭動著臀部，「把我幹到下不了床……」

史蒂夫低笑出聲，「在這裡也可以……」

「不要……我想要回家……啊！」但史蒂夫加重了手中搓揉的力道，並咬上了巴奇敏感的頸項，使得巴奇忍不住顫抖，將臉埋入了史蒂夫的肩上，遮住衝口而出的淫叫聲，「嗚嗚……」

身體內外、上下的性感點不斷被刺激著，巴奇幾乎就要開口求史蒂夫乾脆一點，讓他解放。但自尊及羞恥還是讓巴奇咬緊了下唇，阻止自己那麼做。

這裡是電梯，隨時都有可能會有人來……就在巴奇那麼想的瞬間，電梯彷彿是在印證他的想法似的突然停了下來。

全身一僵，巴奇驚慌的看向電梯口，一臉驚訝的史考特跟山姆就站在門口。

「咦？這不是隊長跟巴奇嗎？」史考特雙眼一亮，對著在角落裡靠在一起的兩人伸出了右手，很有精神的打招呼後，眨了眨眼，好奇的探頭問道：「巴奇發燒了嗎？臉好紅。」

史考特的疑問讓巴奇的臉更紅了，還好史蒂夫不動聲色的移動了一下位置，將巴奇擋了起來，然後轉頭看向佇立在門口的史考特跟山姆，露出人畜無害的微笑。

「是的，巴奇的身體有點不太舒服，不過不是很嚴重……」

「是嗎？我看他流了很多汗，地上都濕了，」史考特將視線移到巴奇腳底下滴滴答答的水痕，扁扁嘴，稍微轉身指向身後的走廊，好心的向史蒂夫提出意見，「我記得這層樓再往裡面走有個醫護室，你們可以先去那裡休息一下。」

史考特完全沒想到，地上的水痕其實不只是汗水。而相較於史考特的粗神經，一旁的山姆則是在門打開來，與巴奇淚眼相對的一瞬間就察覺到了現在這個電梯裡是什麼狀況。

有時候山姆真不知道這個史考特是聰明還是笨，明明對電機、機械工程類的相關有著很豐富的知識，卻在某些意外狀況的時候做出超乎常理的判斷。

不過，當山姆看到微笑著的史蒂夫眼中的陰暗面時，他立刻當機立斷，決定配合著史考特的話來裝傻。

「是啊，我看巴奇都在發抖了，史蒂夫你還是先帶著他去那裡休息吧，剛好這一層樓都沒有人。」

「謝謝你們，」史蒂夫笑著那麼說，低頭看向在他身後顫抖著的巴奇，低聲問道：「巴奇，我帶你去醫護室吧？」

雖是問句，但史蒂夫抓著巴奇的手的力道卻強得不容反駁，於是巴奇只好點頭。

在史蒂夫的攙扶下，巴奇忍著體內翻騰的難耐快感，努力的不讓自己表現出異狀，冷靜的與走進電梯的史考特他們道別後，走出了電梯。

看著電梯門關了起來，巴奇不知該說鬆了一口氣還是為了接下來會發生的事而擔憂。他知道一旦真的進了醫護室，他大概無法清醒著回到家裡，但無論如何現在他也只能被史蒂夫攙扶著，忍著體內跳蛋的折磨，往剛才史考特所說的醫護室內慢慢走去。

走廊盡頭的醫護室內，只有一張簡素的病床、旁邊的小櫃子、一把板凳以及一旁牆面上一整片的鏡子。

巴奇從沒來過這裡。這跟他在神盾局裡待過的醫護室不太一樣，他之前受傷時所養傷的醫護室比這裡豪華多了，而且也沒有那麼大的一面鏡子。但巴奇的心裡才剛泛起疑問，就被史蒂夫的問題掩蓋過去。

「……巴奇，你想要我幫你把那東西取出嗎？」

見巴奇點了點頭，史蒂夫微笑著將巴奇輕輕抱到了床上，在他額頭上吻了一下，「你等我一下。」

滿心以為史蒂夫真的會幫自己取出跳蛋的巴奇乖乖的躺在床上，望著史蒂夫從床頭邊的櫃子裡取出……

當巴奇看到史蒂夫拿出來的是什麼鬼玩意時，他顧不得體內的跳蛋，反射性的雙手一拍床墊從床上跳了起來衝到房門口，但史蒂夫眼明手快的從身後抱住了他，將他輕輕扔回了床上。

「放開我！」巴奇的掙扎只是徒勞無功，史蒂夫輕鬆的就用剛才從抽屜中取出的金屬手銬將巴奇銬在了床頭的鐵架上。

「這個醫護室是針對被捕捉的人犯的，所以這裡備有手銬，」史蒂夫將雙手撐在巴奇的兩旁從上方俯視著滿臉通紅的瞪著自己的巴奇，笑著解釋，「還有這面鏡子其實是雙面鏡。」

面對史蒂夫霸道的態度，巴奇也有些惱腦羞成怒了，他低吼著，扯動著手銬，「羅傑斯……你以為這種手銬銬得住我嗎？」

「嗯，我當然知道普通的手銬不行，」史蒂夫維持著笑容，「所以我給你兩個選擇，一、就這樣被我銬著，等我懲罰完；或者，二、你扯開手銬，那麼，後果自負。」

「……你……」

這他媽根本不是選擇，是威脅。臉上表情瞬息萬變，但最後巴奇只能選擇咬牙切齒的低下了頭，放棄了反抗。

看著史蒂夫微笑著打開自己的雙腿，架到他的肩上，將兩人的褲頭都解開來，高聳的勃起彼此摩擦著，一陣陣的快感像是電流從兩人接觸的部位以及內部依然跳動著的跳蛋中流竄至全身各處。

難耐的扭動著身軀，當看到史蒂夫扶著怒張的性器抵著自己潮濕不堪且不住收縮的穴口時，巴奇整個人都因興奮及緊張而難以呼吸。他想史蒂夫要是就這麼進來，那埋在自己體內不斷振動著的跳蛋……一回想起在來神盾局前被狠操時的感受，巴奇就一陣寒顫。

由於雙手被銬在床頭的鐵架上，他無法自己將體內的跳蛋取出，所以巴奇只能哀求般的低泣著，「史蒂夫……至少進來前先把跳蛋拔出去好不好……」

「別哭……我會的……」史蒂夫溫柔的捧著巴奇的臉，微笑著說出殘酷的話語，「等回家以後，我會在玄關把它弄出來。」

說著，史蒂夫往前挺腰，粗熱的陰莖就這麼捅開了巴奇又濕又軟的穴口。

「嗚啊……」

由於前不久才被史蒂夫狠狠的操過，再加上跳蛋一直都在裡頭振動著，所以巴奇的腸道內相當的柔軟潤滑，輕輕鬆鬆就吞入了史蒂夫的碩大，熱切的迎入深處，卻又緊緊的包裹著，給雙方都帶來了強烈的快感。

「現在……我必須好好的讓你無法再去想別的事……比如說讓我以外的東西進入你……」整根沒入後，停留在不住收縮著的濕熱肉壁中，史蒂夫像是安撫般的在巴奇顫抖的膝蓋上吻了一下，開始了緩慢的律動。

「嗚嗚……」

跳蛋還在裡頭振動著，隨著史蒂夫的挺進而不斷頂弄著深處的敏感點，酥麻及酸脹的感受不斷從內部侵襲著巴奇，讓他弓起了腰，張大了合不攏的嘴一聲又一聲的呻吟，甜美而淫靡。

「你看……巴奇……」邊往內部推進，史蒂夫抓起巴奇流淌著唾液的下巴，讓他轉向一旁幾乎佔據整面牆面的鏡子，俯身貼著巴奇起伏的胸膛，輕咬著他紅通通的耳朵，低聲說道：「你看到你是怎麼被我侵犯的嗎？」

巴奇瞪大了雙眼，望著鏡中被銬在床上的自己，雙腿大開迎合著史蒂夫將陰莖不斷在自己濕透了的股間那處私密的小洞進進出出的模樣，因極度的羞恥及興奮而滿臉通紅的顫抖。

視覺上的震撼、以及粗硬的肉棒在緊窄的肉穴進出時的濕滑水聲，這些都讓巴奇在感到羞恥的同時也從小腹內湧上了無法抑止的興奮，擴展至四肢，他被迫掛在史蒂夫肩上的腳無自覺的因強烈的快感而捲縮。

雖然舒服得不得了，卻也因為被脹滿的感受而有些難受，被史蒂夫操得渾身酥軟的巴奇只能想辦法在越發快速的抽插的間隔間，無力的低聲哀求著。

「啊……啊……哈啊……嗯……史蒂、史蒂夫……慢點……」

然而史蒂夫卻充耳不聞，反而更加快了侵略的速度及力道，又重又深的頂入巴奇的體內，將跳蛋撞進去，引得巴奇全身內外因超乎想像的刺激而不時痙攣、抽搐。

高潮很快就席捲了巴奇，讓他無法抑止的將白濁射出。內壁絞緊了史蒂夫，讓他也跟著射進了那顫抖著的濕熱內壁內。

兩人激烈的粗喘著氣，史蒂夫俯身吻住了巴奇，交換了濕熱的吻。

接著，在巴奇還沒完全喘過氣、緩過神前，史蒂夫就將自身抽出，在巴奇的尖叫聲中再次狠狠的貫穿了他。

「對了，你還記得嗎，巴奇？」抓著巴奇扭動著想從可怕的快感中逃走的腰，史蒂夫不斷用力的撞入那銷魂的所在，忽然像是想到了什麼似的開口說道：「這個鏡子是雙面鏡。」

雙面鏡？被劇烈搖晃著的巴奇迷迷糊糊的在心裡重覆了一次。

「也就是說……」又快又猛的抽插著，史蒂夫揉捏著巴奇結實卻又柔軟的臀肉，並施力往兩旁分開，將紅腫不堪的穴口曝露在兩人面前，之前射入的精液以及黏滑的體液隨著史蒂夫的抽插從那處被撐開至極限的紅嫩肉洞中不斷被推擠而出。

將手指伸到兩人交合的部位，沾染了那些半透明的液體後，史蒂夫將手撫上了巴奇滾燙的紅頰，在上頭畫出了水線，低笑著，「搞不好鏡子的另一邊有人正在看著……看著你是怎麼被我操得又濕又軟……」

「啊……啊啊……」

史蒂夫的話以及行為讓巴奇的腦袋陷入了一片空白，當他回過神來，他的精液已經噴濺在兩人的胸腹間，超出心理所能承載的極度羞恥感讓巴奇忍不住哭了出來，嘶吼著想要咒罵這個依然猛力撞擊自己的男人，但卻被強力的撞擊撞得七零八落支離破碎，「你這混蛋……啊、啊、啊啊！」

高潮過後極度敏感的內部不停的被猛力撞開，摩擦，巴奇只能搖頭啜泣，但史蒂夫只是堅定的不斷頂弄著他，並在每一次撞入時狠狠的說道：「巴奇……不准再讓我以外的任何東西進入你的身體裡……永遠都不准！」

近似怒吼的喊著，史蒂夫頂入巴奇的最深處，惡意的在內部抵著腸道內的跳蛋摩蹭轉動，太過的刺激與快感讓巴奇終於捨去自尊與羞恥，放聲哭喊著。

「啊、嗚……嗚嗚……對、對不起，我以後不……不會了……只有你……史蒂夫……只有你……」

「你是屬於我一個人的……只有我能像這樣進入你、操你對吧？」

「對……對……我是你的……只有你能操我……我是你一個人的……你一個人的……」

被頂撞得昏昏沉沉的巴奇只能無力的點頭，在被猛力操幹的酥麻酸疼快感中不斷囈語著。

最後失去意識前，巴奇已經記不太清楚史蒂夫究竟做了多久，他只覺得自己腰部以下幾乎都沒有了知覺。

唯一的想法是，今後不管如何他都不會挑戰史蒂夫的獨佔欲及嫉妒心。

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

彩蛋？：

當史塔克在研究室內泡了好幾天出來看到來自專屬於巴奇的秘密帳單上記載的項目時，馬上就打手機過去消遣巴奇。

在聽到巴奇抱怨之前發生的事後，史塔克近乎感動的哇了一聲，「只是顆跳蛋他就失控成這樣，要是你哪天不小心跟他以外的人上床被捉姦在床我真不敢想像會是什麼場景。」

「那是不可能發生的事，史塔克，我就算死也不會跟史蒂夫以外的人上床。」巴奇冷冷的反駁。

「我只是說個假設而已，假設！凡事都沒有絕對嘛，就算不是你自願好了，比如說被下藥？或者被控制，」史塔克不知為何越說越激動，到最後幾乎是用吼的，「我猜史蒂夫會當場把跟你上床的那傢伙挫骨揚灰，然後我們大概必須要到你家地下室才能找到你！」

「首先，我家是公寓，沒有地下室。」巴奇有些訝異的挑起眉，「而且你語氣幹嘛那麼興奮？」

「抱歉，詹姆斯，他熬了四天都沒睡。」在一聲悶響之後，史塔克突然沉默，接著電話另一頭傳來了班納博士帶著歉意的溫和嗓音，「我會讓他好好睡的。」

掛上了手機巴奇並沒有問班納博士是怎麼讓史塔克好好睡的。

對他來說，那一點都不是屬於他該煩惱的事。


End file.
